


【GGAD】沦陷

by RWahs



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, PWP, Public Humiliation, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWahs/pseuds/RWahs
Summary: 一次失败的卧底行动会带来什么后果？黑帮大佬X卧底警察分级：NC-17警告：纯肉；spanking；pubic sex；OOC





	【GGAD】沦陷

 　

      直到失去意识前的一分钟，他都不认为这次行动是失败的。他已经走到了这一步，似乎只差收网的信号。

　　但他失败了。

　　或许他早已隐约对危险有了预感，但他闭目不视，选择继续潜伏在那个人身边。

　　于是到了这天，当他睁开双眼，还未等完全清醒便被人从地上拎起来，按成跪着的姿势。  
　　  
　　他用力眨眨眼睛，想让自己的大脑运作起来，但仍然晕乎乎的，肌肉也提不起劲——镇定剂的后劲在发挥着余热。他向旁边瞥了一眼，认出了在他周围站着的几个人——都是帮会成员。

　　他发现自己已经被换上了熟悉的、却绝不该现在套在自己身上的蓝色衬衫和深色裤子。

　　他本该穿着定做的西装、造型精致的尖头皮鞋，外套里有数个内袋，里面藏着两把手枪、几粒药丸、微型监听器。

　　而不是现在这身崭新的警察制服。

　　他们甚至像模像样地将他打扮齐全——枪夹、配枪、警棍、警帽，除了手铐——被手铐拷住的那个人是他自己，他的双臂被反剪在身后固定住。  
　　  
　　站在他身边的打手摘掉他的盖帽，抓住他后脑的头发，强迫他抬起头来，面对坐在他面前的椅子上的金发男人——格林德沃。

　　“你好，警察先生。”格林德沃看着他，并没有摆出居高临下的姿态，表情坦然得近乎诚恳。

　　“很高兴认识你。”格林德沃微微往前欠身，伸手捏过他胸口的名牌，认真地看了一眼，然后看着他的眼睛。“阿不思。”

　　“原谅我的冒昧，但你看起来真像一个熟人。”格林德沃凑近了一些，似乎饶有兴味地观察着他的脸。

　　噢当然了。他们熟得不能再熟了。他在卧底期间已经跟眼前的这个金发男人上过一百零八次床了。但都是作为布莱恩·伍尔弗里克，一个帮内高层成员，不是阿不思·邓布利多。

　　“但他可不是个条子，他是个婊子。”格林德沃在他耳边低语。

　　“他们都说他有今天的地步是睡上去的。你也是吗？”格林德沃看着他胸前的名牌，微嘲地念出那几个字。“高级探员邓布利多。”

　　格林德沃捏住他的下巴，拇指扫过他的下唇。

　　“这张嘴含过多少根长官的家伙？”

　　邓布利多的眼睫颤动，他知道格林德沃并不在乎他的回答。

　　格林德沃放开他，示意手下把邓布利多腰间的警棍取下来递给自己。

　　格林德沃用警棍把他的下巴抬起来。

　　“张嘴。”

　　听到金发男人声音的那一瞬间他差点条件反射地照做，像过去的无数次那样。但他控制住了自己，没有对格林德沃的命令作出反应。

　　“你的下巴会脱臼，你的嘴被操的时候合不上，口水顺着你的下巴滴到地上，然后你负责把弄脏的地板舔干净。”

　　格林德沃平静地叙述着如果邓布利多选择抵抗，接下来会发生的事。

　　他知道格林德沃会那么做，知道他总会说到做到。

　　他挣扎了许久，最终选择张开双唇，就像在主动邀请别人使用他的嘴。

　　而冰凉的警棍只抵在他的唇上。

　　“自己舔。”格林德沃总能找到让他更加难堪的办法。

　　邓布利多原本竭力隐藏的情绪控制不住地外泄了，又羞又怒地瞪着格林德沃。而金发男人对此视若无睹。

　　比起以往格林德沃对他做的，这样的要求甚至算不上出格。可从前他绝不会允许被那么多人看着。

　　但他现在没有选择，他只能伸出舌头，像品尝冰棍那样，舔舐着冰凉无味的硬物，鲜红的舌头在黑色的柱体上留下水渍。格林德沃甚至不断将警棍稍稍后移，他只能伸着脖子，前倾着追随着那根棍棒，像舍不得一件美味的食物。他听到耳边响起众人控制不住的吸气声。

　　这是格林德沃想要的吗？像展出一件战利品一样让他公开表演，让所有人都知道他皮囊下的淫靡。

　　他干脆闭上眼睛用舌尖在柱体上打转，投入地舔吮那根东西，好像那并不是一件无机物，是需要他精心伺候的别的什么，然后他睁开眼睛向上盯着格林德沃。

　　“有人告诉过你吗，你有一张非常适合口交的嘴。”格林德沃与他对视。

　　当然。还有非常适合口交的舌头。很多人都这么说过。邓布利多忽然想这么挑衅，然而他现在无法发出有意义的音节了。格林德沃忽然将警棍塞进了他的嘴里，他的口腔和舌头被冷硬的物体不断捣弄着，他的嘴巴无法闭合，只能发出呜呜声，口水蓄积起来，还是从嘴角流出滴在地上。

　　该死的。还是弄脏了地板。他迷迷糊糊地闪过这个念头。  
　　  
　　而他竟然靠着在众目睽睽被警棍玩弄嘴巴就半硬了，这是他不曾料到也不愿发生的。

　　他们当然没给他穿内裤，不知道是不是故意的，制服还小了一号，他的性器已经兴奋起来，抵在制服裤子的布料上，把裆部染湿了一小块，他只能祈祷布料是深色的，也许看起来没那么显眼，可这根本逃不过身边人的眼睛。

　　“看来你喜欢这个。”

　　格林德沃把警棍从他的嘴里抽出来，然后站起来绕到他的身后，把湿漉漉的棍棒抵在他的屁股上。警棍划过他的臀瓣，隔着布料抵住藏于臀缝间的洞口，而那层织物把硬物挡在外面，任何戳弄都变成真正的隔靴搔痒。但格林德沃乐此不疲地用警棍戳弄刺激着他敏感的穴口，直到他承受不住地轻轻向后推送臀部。

　　此时格林德沃却将警棍挪开，沿着他的脊柱划弄，描摹他的背部线条。他感到格林德沃俯下身来，从自己的身侧取下钥匙，打开了手铐，还他双手自由，然后按住他的后颈往前推，他只能立即用双手撑住，免得被按得趴在地上。

　　格林德沃甚至不怕自己掏出腰间的配枪指着他。

　　但那枪里真的有子弹吗？

　　似乎对他脑子里跑过的想法一清二楚，他听见格林德沃在他头顶轻笑了一声。

　　“和条子玩游戏的乐趣在于，”

　　格林德沃将警棍交给别人，然后半蹲下来，扯下他的制服领带，蒙住他的眼睛，在他的后脑勺打了个结。他感到有人解开他的皮带扣，抽走他的制服皮带，再把他的裤子褪到膝弯。下身忽然被暴露在微凉的空气里让他的大腿肌肉一阵收缩。

　　“他们非常方便。”

　　邓布利多什么都看不见，但他猜到格林德沃要干什么。未等他作出反应，他的臀肉已迎来一记破风而来的疼痛。

　　他忍不住惊喘出声，格林德沃抽得非常狠，没等疼痛缓过去，另一下又落在他的臀根和大腿上，这里更加敏感，让他疼得抽气，手指抠进地板，眼眶不由自主地渗出泪来。

　　格林德沃当着所有人的面，用邓布利多的制服皮带在他的屁股和大腿上留下两道艳红的鞭痕，那里的皮肉很快肿了起来。出于疼痛，或者是羞辱，跪撑在地板上的男人的关节开始颤栗，他侧了侧脑袋，想找到施暴者的方位。

　　“盖勒特……”他用嘶哑的嗓音低声喊出男人的名字，他不想接受这个，不想在所有人面前被抽打得哭哭啼啼。

　　“嘘。”格林德沃打断他。“别动。”

　　邓布利多知道他还是无法抗拒他，喉头吞咽了一下，颤抖着吸了口气，顺从地低下头去。

　　一记接着一记鞭挞落在邓布利多饱满的臀肉和大腿上，格林德沃故意反复抽打同一个地方，让地板上的男人几乎把下唇咬出血来才能尽量不发出太大的声音。

　　很快邓布利多的臀腿间红肿起来，皮肉上的疼痛到最后已经变成了火辣刺痒的一阵阵麻木，他可以想象得到在接下来的多少日子里自己都无法正常坐卧行走——假如他还能迎来接下来的日子，假如拆穿他真实身份的格林德沃还允许他见到明天的太阳。

　　而被鞭打带来的疼痛中仍然混杂着一丝丝隐秘的快感，那熟悉的快感被他的身体悉数捕捉，刺激他的性器更兴奋地充血。他的耳膜嗡嗡作响，泪腺不断分泌泪水，浸透了眼前的布料，从他脸上滑落。

　　他想格林德沃的目的达到了，所有隐晦的被觊觎的龌蹉被抽骨扒皮地展示在所有人面前。这一幕会留在在场多少人的梦里？

　　鞭打停下了。他的下巴又被警棍抬起来，那根棍棒拍打了几下他的脸颊，几乎不需要多加示意，这次他乖乖地伸手摸索着握住，开始舔吮起来。

　　警棍从他手里和嘴边抽走，接着便抵上他的屁股。

　　湿滑坚硬的物体顶开穴口，试图朝他的身体里进发。他挣扎着挪动，想向前逃去，他知道没有润滑的情况下那会有多疼，但他的肩膀被按住了，他不被允许逃避，那根硬物不由分说地就着上面残留的唾液向他身体里的软肉戳去，强硬地分开他的身体，不断往里面推进。这样的刺激让他颤抖起来，但他硬得更厉害了。他热得不像话，似乎要用肠壁焐热那根开始在他的身体里进出的无机物。

　　警棍浅浅地操弄了他几下就有要长驱直入捅进深处的架势，按照那东西的长度，假如格林德沃不想让他好过，他可能真的会死在这里。

　　邓布利多扭头寻找着格林德沃的方向。

　　“不……盖勒特……求你……”

　　格林德沃用手掌摩挲着他的后颈，不知道是安抚还是警告。

　　警棍故意进入到一个危险的深度，然后被缓缓拔出，扯动着穴肉，在即将退出的刹那又推进去，恶意捣弄进攻他的敏感点。混杂着疼痛的强烈快感让邓布利多的四肢瞬间发软，双手和膝盖几乎支撑不住他的身体。用这根棍子操着他的人对他的身体了如指掌，也许比他自己还熟悉他有哪些弱点。格林德沃曾点燃他身体的每一处火种，将他摧毁再将他重塑。他的意识被肉体的欲望支配，他想摇摆臀部乞求更多，或者他已经那么做了。

　　而在他迫近临界点的那一刻，警棍从他的后穴被拔出，带出淫靡的水声，也带来引而未发的空虚。邓布利多不能自抑地喘着气等待。

　　他被鞭挞后无比敏感的臀肉迎来了几下狠狠的击打，痛楚裹杂着被操弄的余韵化作高潮席卷他的全身，让他痉挛着射了出来。

　　他眼前的布料被摘下，他抬头透过被泪水糊成一片的睫毛看着站在他身前的格林德沃。

　　“你知道该怎么做。”

　　他跪爬着往前蹭了蹭，直起上半身，用牙齿叼住金发男人的裤子拉链，慢慢地拉下来。

　　看来他还不打算杀了他。

　　-END-

 


End file.
